Reactions of tetracoordinate sulfur (IV) species containing one or two nitrogen centered ligands to sulfur in diarylsulfuranes are being investigated with the goal of developing new synthetic methods and an understanding of the reactivity patterns of these novel compounds. Studies of the solvent cage effect in aqueous alcoholic media have led to a semiempirical correlation with macroscopic solvent parameters. The generality of this correlation is being tested.